


mackerel like a declaration of love

by srius



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srius/pseuds/srius
Summary: — Чего такое, Нанасэ? Ты на меня пялишься и пялишься!— Не пялюсь...— Пялишься, я же говорил! Так сильно втрескался?— Ни... ничего я не втрескался!
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> перезалив старой работы с фикбука, [арт](https://vk.com/rinharu?w=wall-56548762_34954) как источник вдохновения

Ко дню рождения своего друга Рин готовился давно и с большим усердием. Нанасэ не так легко удивить, но Мацуока, поверьте мне, _очень хорошо_ постарается сделать этот день _незабываемым_.

***

Сегодня он специально встал пораньше, ведь столько всего нужно успеть сделать. Но, пожалуй, самое главное — хоть на секунду, на один коротенький миг вновь увидеть спящего Нанасэ. Так интересно, стоя в дверях его спальни, наблюдать за этим маленьким чудом, обнимающим свою подушку, и так мило, как ангелочек, посапывающим. Если бы Хару хотя бы раз проснулся раньше обычного, то непременно застал бы у себя дома розоволосого парня, охраняющего его сон и наслаждающегося его, Нанасэ, по-детски невинным личиком, таким беззаботным и умиротворенным. _Если бы_. Не считая воды, самой обыкновенной, но такой им любимой, и скумбрии, не менее притягательной, больше всего Харука любил здоровый и длительный сон. И Мацуоке это было только на руку.

Поскольку это должно обернуться сюрпризом, Рин не предупреждал Хару о своем визите, да этого от него и не требовалось — у него уже давно были ключи от дома Нанасэ.  
Как и ожидалось, Хару сладко дремал в своей теплой уютной постели. Интересно, что ему сейчас снится? Или, может, _кто_? На лице Рина появилась едва заметная ухмылка. Как ему казалось, Харука влюблен в него, и уже достаточно долго. Об этом говорило буквально _все_ : его взгляд, теплый и согревающий, его улыбка, такая яркая, как палящее солнце, которая появлялась на его лице при виде Рина, но тут же исчезала, случайные прикосновения и румянец на его щеках, следующий за этими самыми прикосновениями. Трудно было бы не догадаться. Но Хару не подозревал, что и Мацуока чувствовал _то же самое_ , но вот только он, в отличие от своего друга, умеет скрывать свои эмоции, уже давно и усердно рвущиеся наружу. Немного странно, что такой, казалось бы, дерзкий и напористый Рин не может признаться в своих чувствах.  
Единственное, что он может, — так это наблюдать. Наблюдать за тем, как забавно Хару заливается краской, как мило он улыбается, как по-детски надувает губки, когда обижается…

***

— Хару… Хару! Просыпайся, соня.

Первое, что увидел Нанасэ, разлепив глаза, — Рин, склонившийся над ним, который, к тому же, отчего-то лучезарно улыбался. Так странно видеть его таким веселым и беззаботным, без всего этого наигранного равнодушия. И чего это он ввалился к нему в комнату, да еще в такую рань? Хару не любит, когда кто-то портит ему сон. Неудивительно, что сейчас он подумал о том, как бы запустить в Мацуоку скумбрией, желательно несколько раз и с большим усердием, чтобы тот уж наверняка помучался, уворачиваясь от склизких рыбин.

— Чего… Рин? — Харука приподнялся с кровати и сонно потер глаза.

— Ага. Ну, вставай же, пойдем скорее! — Мацуока нетерпеливо схватил брюнета за руку и потянул с кровати, а последний был слишком занят раздумьями о рыбе и Рине, заваленном этой рыбой, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Рин, погоди… — Харука все еще не понимал, почему этот парень с розовыми волосами разбудил его так рано и тащит непонятно куда. — Что происходит-то?

Мацуока резко остановился, да так неожиданно, что Хару едва в него не врезался, и повернулся лицом к приятелю. Он пару секунд смотрел на Хару с нескрываемым удивлением, а потом спросил:

— Как, неужели не помнишь? Сегодня же твой день рождения!

— День… рождения?

— Хару, ну и дурак же ты! Как можно забыть о таком?

— Ну-у… — парень положил руку на затылок и уткнулся взглядом в пол, как будто он в чем-то провинился. «Совсем как ребенок», — подумал Рин и мягко улыбнулся. А затем добавил, уже вслух:

— Идем, у меня для тебя сюрприз.

***

Рин привел Хару на кухню, которую уже заранее украсил в честь праздника. И что самое главное — он приготовил скумбрию, любимое блюдо Нанасэ. Для этого он последние несколько дней бороздил интернет в поисках идеального рецепта, а когда нашел, то потратил еще столько же времени, чтобы научиться готовить. Знал бы Мацуока, о чем совсем недавно мечтал его милый «пряничек», то, несомненно, выбрал бы другое блюдо.

— Теперь, Хару, можешь открыть глаза, — прошептал Рин.

— Я чувствую… — глаза брюнета оставались закрытыми. — Неужели скумбрия? Я думал, что у меня галлюцинации, когда услышал ее запах еще в коридоре…

— Черт возьми, Нанасэ, ты просто монстр! — Мацуоку всегда удивляло чутье этого парня. Харука наконец отрыл глаза и засмеялся. Так мило. Рину нравится, когда Хару смеется.

— И ты сам все это приготовил? — брюнет серьезно посмотрел на него. Серьезно и… с улыбкой на лице? Господи, какой же ты загадочный, Харука Нанасэ.

— Ну… — замялся Мацуока. — В общем, да.

— Это очень… — Рин заметил, как щеки парня покрылись легким румянцем. Так Мило. Рину нравится, когда Хару _краснеет_. — Очень приятно. Спасибо, Ри-ин. — он произнес его имя медленно, растягивая единственный в нем слог, словно наслаждался звучанием.

— Но это не все.


	2. Chapter 2

— Есть еще кое-что, — Рин подошел как-то слишком близко к Хару, отчего последний немного разволновался, а его щеки вновь всполохнули. — Я скоро вернусь, — прошептал Мацуока на ухо Нанасэ, склонившись над его плечом, и поспешно удалился из комнаты.

— Х-хорошо, — пролепетал Харука, все еще смущенный такой близостью Рина. _И с Рином_.

***

Он вернулся минут через десять, когда Хару совсем уж заждался и уже начал думать, а не помер ли там его драгоценный Рин? Когда Мацуока вошел в комнату, Харука сидел с закрытыми глазами и о чем-то мечтал.

— Кхм...

— Ну чего так долго? — брюнет наигранно надул губы и стал похож на обиженного малыша. Так мило. Рину нравится, когда Хару _дуется_.

— На-анасэ, — он произнес его имя растянуто и с какой-то _любовью_ в голосе.

Наконец Хару открыл глаза. Он был готов ко всему. Но только не к этому. Перед ним стоял не просто Рин, а… мейдо Рин? Брюнет сначала даже потер глаза и ущипнул себя за руку, вдруг снова галлюцинации? Нет. Перед ним был именно Мацуока. Вполне настоящий. И в форме горничной. Хару заметил, что такой наряд, хоть и противоречит его «небрежному» характеру своим идеальным видом, очень ему подходит. А аккуратно завязанный на шее розовый бант добавляет к образу еще больше нежности.

***

— Чего такое, Нанасэ? Ты на меня пялишься и пялишься!

Хару отвернулся.

— Не пялюсь…

Снова посмотрел на Рина и тут же отвернулся, потому что тот в очередной раз уловил его взгляд на себе.

— Пялишься, я же говорил! Так сильно втрескался?

— Нич… н-ничего я не втрескался! — и снова его белоснежные щечки обагрил румянец.

***

Рин долго любовался Хару. Рин долго думал о Хару. Рин долго и с огромным удовольствием раздевал Хару одним лишь взглядом. А потом его терпение достигло предела, и он начал действовать. Он вовсе не думал о последствиях. Не думал о том, как отнесется к этому сам Хару, не думал о том, понравится это ему или нет, будет ли он сопротивляться или же ответит взаимностью. Не думал даже о том, что Хару может попросту испугаться такой наглости. По природе азартный, сейчас он любой ценой хотел получить заветные ключики от сердца этого чертовски привлекательного цундере, который занимал немалую долю его мыслей последнее время.

Нанасэ сидел за столом и за обе щеки уплетал свою любимую скумбрию, поэтому Мацуоке не составило большого труда подкрасться к нему со спины, оставаясь незамеченным. Он на цыпочках подошел к Хару вплотную и стремительно обнял того за шею, аккуратно притянув к себе и принявшись шептать на ухо мурлыкающим голосом:

  
— Нанасэ. Я люблю тебя, Нанасэ. Слышишь, Нанасэ? — Рин мог бесконечно произносить это имя. И каждый раз он делал это нежно, сладко, завораживающе. Его голос путал мысли и будоражил сознание. Его голос заставлял кровь буквально кипеть в венах, а сердце — биться чаще. Его голос был как огонь, обжигающий тебя изнутри.

— Что ты… — но договорить он не смог, потому что обнаглевший Мацуока зажал ему рот ладонью и уткнулся носом в мягкую щеку. И снова румянец щедро залил светлую кожу брюнета. В общем-то, Хару не возражал. Более того, ему даже нравилось находиться в объятьях Рина. Так тепло и уютно.

Если раньше Нанасэ всячески убеждал себя в том, что на Рина ему и заглядываться не стоит, ну, хотя бы потому, что они оба парни, то сейчас это уже не работало — организму было наплевать, что думал его мозг. Я о том, что между ног у Хару уже появилась небольшая выпуклость, а сердце колотилось так сильно, что вот-вот вырвется наружу.

— Нанасэ, я люблю тебя, — повторил Рин, поднимая брюнета со стула и поворачивая к себе лицом, смачно облизывая пересохшие губы и слегка покусывая их. Хару вдруг стало стыдно, потому что на ум ему приходили только безумно откровенные картины, о которых раньше он и думать боялся, не говоря уже о том, чтобы их представлять. Мацуока нежно, с какой-то особой заботой взял его за подбородок, легонько приподняв, и впился в губы потерявшего дар речи Нанасэ требовательным поцелуем. Целоваться он умел. И очень классно.

Наконец Рин освободил парня из оков поцелуя. Вкусно, но мало. Хару хочет еще. А еще он хочет проникнуть в Рина языком и залезть ему под юбку. Брюнет не знал, почему все эти грязные мысли лезут ему в голову, но они определенно ему нравились.

Откинув со лба прядь надоедливых волос, Мацуока решил продолжить «атаку». Хару оказался слишком близко к стене. Так почему бы этим не воспользоваться? Одно движение руки, и лицо Нанасэ уже упирается в голубые обои с изображенными на них дельфинами. Прижимая брюнета к стене и обжигая затылок горячим дыханием, слегка надкусив мочку (это сопровождалось сладким стоном, вырвавшимся из уст жертвы, он был первым, но далеко не последним), Рин проводит языком от его уха и вдоль шеи, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку на горячей коже. Столкнувшись с препятствием в виде воротника пижамы Хару (раньше Рин думал, что он спит только в плавательных плавках), опять же с дельфинами, Мацуока решает это исправить. Но только не здесь. Он берет парня на руки (удивляясь тому, какой же он все-таки легкий) и несет его в спальню, попутно одаряя его поцелуями. И вдруг в Хару просыпается чувство... совести, что ли. Рин не знал, как по-другому назвать подобное поведение.

— Отпусти, извращенец! Извращенец Мацуока, отвали! А-а-а, дурак! — кричал тот и брыкался, но розоволосый его уже не слушал.

Так мило. Рину _нравится_ Хару. Рин _любит_ Хару. 

***

Хару и Рин. Они оба были зависимы. И если наркотиком для первого была вода, то для Мацуоки им был сам Нанасэ. Но он не подозревает, что последнее время вода для Хару — это он, Рин. Конечно, он знал, что Нанасэ влюблен. Но чтобы _настолько_.


End file.
